Electric power steering (EPS) is a direct replacement for hydraulic power steering, but consumes significantly less energy during operation. EPS is especially attractive in hybrid vehicles, where the engine may or may not be running, resulting in an intermittent source of mechanical power to run a hydraulic pump, but a continuous and plentiful source of electrical power. EPS uses an electronic torque sensor to measure the steering wheel torque, and an electric motor is used to apply additional torque to the steering rack. EPS systems not only provide steering assist to drivers but they are also actuators for recently developed active safety features, such as lane keeping, and lane changing assist. It is therefore important to recognize and identify faults in the electric power steering system prior to failure so that corrective action may be taken.